


Love Me Tender, Love Me Wild

by Foxflannel



Series: Beasts and Bloodsport [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Biting, Breeding, Collars, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Heats and Ruts, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Muzzle, Nines has a vagina, RK900 is called Nines, Transformation, Werewolf AU, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxflannel/pseuds/Foxflannel
Summary: Dating Gavin has had its ups and downs and Nines could handle everything thrown at him.  For the most part.  That is until Gavin goes home sick and Nines walks in on him in the middle of his heat.





	Love Me Tender, Love Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS VERY FUCKY.
> 
> Please heed the tags!!!
> 
> If this doesn't sound like your cup of tea, please hit the back button on your browser or phone.
> 
> Anyways, this fic is super self-indulgent and it got way out of hand and I really wanna apologize but there's nothing to say. It started as an RP but then my partner left the fandom and since then I've just been stewing in AU hell. I'm majorly rusty with smut so it'll probably be choppy, but I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, I'm @Foxflannel on Tumblr/Twitter, come say hello.

It had been four months now since Nines and Gavin had entered some semblance of a relationship, and with it came the usual hassles of dating someone new. Getting used to their quirks, their pros and cons, every little nook and cranny of their private personality behind closed doors. It was nothing the android could particularly dislike; Gavin was a lot calmer at home in the arms of his old, black cat or watching television with a pint of ice cream, Nines' fingers rubbing across his back.

In fact, Nines had come to understand many things about Gavin in the time they became acquainted with each other up until they dated, the only real change was that their “partner” term was now tacked underneath 'romantic' as opposed to just work. Eventually, things grew into a pattern of familiarity. Nines would start the coffee pot a few moments before Gavin's alarm, alerting him to the scent of percolating grounds as opposed to a heavy metal ballad. When Gavin started getting up and about, Nines would be dressed and finishing the breakfast just as the shower's pipes squeaked off. A routine he grew to enjoy in time, giving his wake from stasis something of importance.

With their new relationship came two changes in their lives. The first was that Nines moved into Gavin's house. It wasn't a particularly large house, a simple two bedroom with a driveway, but it was more than enough for them, considering they shared a bed and Nines had no personal belongings.

It also meant that Nines was learning things he wished he hadn't.

It had been cold the first time Nines met Gavin and as the weather warmed, Gavin wore less layers, opting instead to wear his usual leather jacket and what looked like a V-neck beneath it. On top of that, Gavin had fastened something around his neck and it wasn't until it clicked in place did Nines feel a sort of _tug_. The necklace—rather, the collar—had somehow linked to Nines' mainframe. It was shortly after that Nines realized that Gavin was wearing an LED collar, ones specifically reserved for werewolves.

It was a secret Gavin had hidden well up until that point and the collar was only required a few days before a shift. Nines was lucky enough to attend Gavin's next transformation only three days later and the knowledge from it was almost enough to overload him. Recordings of the transformation and pictures from almost every angle, Gavin's biological makeup information changing before his very eyes and eventually the burnout from the transformation back to human. Fowler said nothing, simply taking one of Gavin's sick days for the next morning to let him sleep it off.

Wolves weren't supposed to be hired by the DPD or any form of government work, but Fowler made exceptions; Gavin couldn't do crime scene investigations if it was close to the full moon and was mostly stuck to desk duty. Allegedly, Gavin hated the ultimatum but decided he liked the job more than he liked his unwarranted rage and let it go. Nothing changed in this regard, Gavin still did his work but cut it very close to the crime scene cut-off rule put in place.

Tina and Hank, surprisingly, defended the detective, stating that Gavin's senses heightened towards the full moons and made finding evidence a little bit easier via a lingering scent or trail a human cop would miss. Admittedly, even Connor and Nines' scanners ended up never catching on to this information, either, which was presumably the worst thing they could admit because Gavin took that information and used it against them every chance he got.

Eventually, things settled back into a calm and Gavin's affliction was nothing to really fuss about. Nines would change his diet towards the full moons to make sure they had extra protein and calcium and Gavin would come home after exploring the woods all night completely drained, eating and sleeping it off before showering, eating and sleeping once more. The next day, he was relatively the same old asshole Nines had fallen in love with.

But even with all the information Nines had learned, there were still some things he had no experience in and his rude awakening came towards the middle of a particularly mild June. It was a bit muggy and humid but not too hot, the bullpen running at a cool temperature and not a sweaty person in the entire building, minus the humans running to and fro or constantly coming in and out of the building. Hank was one of these, a small desk fan blowing his hair gently in several directions. The same could be seen through Fowler's office, though admittedly, the large man needed some extra cooling in there.

And finally, Gavin, who was currently nursing a soda can from the vending machine against his forehead, eyes closed. Nines could see the man jostling, feeling the man hammering the floor with a rocking foot. His scanners weren't required to see the he was agitated.

“Gavin, are you alright?” he asked, looking up from his terminal but still typing his report out. Gavin's eye cracked open, the green-gray looking all the more dark against his flushed face and shadowed bags under his eyelids.

“No.” he said briskly, sighing and running the can down his neck with a grimace.

From Nines' side, he heard Hank chuckle, currently doing research on his table and scrolling down a list of suspects.

“The fuck's so funny, Anderson?” Gavin asked, turning his attention to the older man diagonally across from him. Hank's tongue poked through the gap in his front teeth but his smile only grew as he made eye contact.

“You know exactly why I'm laughing, kid, I just didn't think I'd see the day when you of all people get fucked up and come into work.”

“Hank, Gavin doesn't have any alcohol in his system.” Connor interjected, his own doe-like eyes glancing up from his terminal. Hank just chuckled again, adjusting his seating and returning to his work. Gavin rolled his eyes, turning the can and running it down the other side of his neck.

“Are you ill?” Nines asked quietly from behind his terminal, leaning to glance back at Gavin whose eyes slid shut again, his foot's tapping growing incessant.

“No.” he snapped again, practically slamming down the can to rub his forehead. “I'm fine, ok? Lay off.”

“I refuse. If there is something plaguing you, I would like to know so I can do what I can to alleviate it.”

Gavin tipped back in his chair and let his head fall back against the headrest, glancing towards the ceiling with an open mouth. From this new angle, Nines watched the man's pulse slam in his throat, his heart seemingly pounding beneath the jacket. There was most definitely something amiss and yet Gavin was refusing to say.

“Don't worry about him,” Tina said, carrying a stack of papers and ramming her hip into Gavin's chair so he tipped forward violently, slapping his hands against his desk to right himself. “He's just having some trouble telling you what's going on. He _should_ be going home early.” she glared in his direction, her 'mother knows best' look locked on to Gavin's own angry face.

“I'm fine, Tina, fuck off!” he snarled, grabbing the soda can and chucking it at her, the can simply bouncing off her thigh and sizzling angrily as it rolled across the floor. She raised an eyebrow.

“Jesus Christ, you really _do_ need to get laid.” She made a show of straightening the papers loudly on his desk and trekking down the walkway to Fowler's office. Gavin hissed and laid his head on the desk, burying his face in his arms.

“Gavin” The man said nothing, his leg still bouncing quickly, “If you feel ill, please go home. I can allot some of my vacation days towards yours if you wish, seeing as I have no need for a holiday.”

In a dramatic show, Gavin scooted backwards out of his seat and headed towards the restrooms. Hank's eyes followed him until he was out of sight before sighing heavily, tapping a few times on the tablet. “He'll be fine, Nines, just give him some space.”

“But Lieutenant, his heart rate--”

“--is fine, just leave him be. He'll perk back up in not time.”

Nines glanced towards the doorway a final time before returning to his work.

 

Gavin returned, some ten minutes later, the tips of his bangs were wet and slicked away from his forehead but slowly fanning back to their usual brush to the side. Nines gave him a quick scan, registering that there was soap on Gavin's hands, several minerals found in tap water lingering on his face and tiny particles of paper towel. He had continuously splashed his face with water, Nines deducted. As he opened his mouth, Gavin quickly grabbed his keys from his desk and started towards the exit.

“Gavin!” Nines called after him, but the man was all but jogging to leave. He must have been sick after all. Frowning, Nines sent him a quick text saying 'I hope you feel better” and left it at that.

Gavin didn't respond.

 

 

Eight P.M came around and Nines resorted to taking an automated taxi home, Gavin having taken the car home. Nines still saw no text messages or any announcement pertaining to his illness and simply assumed that the man had fallen asleep. The ride home was a quiet one and it gave Nines some time to read some novels he had downloaded, the words filtering across his vision much like any pop-up or alert would and he simply sat back and enjoyed his ride home. The night was still warm from the summer heat but the humidity had dropped substantially, leaving even him feeling relieved, his innards practically sighing from the lack of moisture.

Nines fumbled for his keys and entered into Gavin's home, placing the keys in the bowl beside the door and glancing around. The air conditioner was rattling, having just kicked off, and he saw remnants of Gavin's clothing tossed onto the floor. It looked as though he undressed while he walked and Nines had to wonder if the man had rushed to the bathroom or simply wasn't acting right with his fever.

“Gavin?” he called, undressing himself from his jacket and folding it over an arm as he made his way to the bathroom. It smelled fresh and warm, hints of the man's body wash lingering and the air vent was still on, absorbing the moisture and keeping the bathroom as dry as it could. Nines turned his attention towards the bedroom which had been shut and gently rapped on the wood.

“Gavin, is everything alright?” he asked. There was silence, then some rustling of blankets, a small groan. It sounded as if Gavin was just awoken so he waited. Knocked again.

“You should stay at Anderson's tonight,” he heard behind the wood, Gavin's voice hoarse and dry.

“Why should I?” Nines asked. There was some more shuffling, a small sniffle, a throat being cleared and something hitting the floor with a soft bang.

“I-I really don't feel good and I'd rather you not, uh....be here.”

“You are acting as if I can get your sickness, Gavin.” Nines chided, crossing his arms and glaring at the door. “Besides, he should already be home and it would be rude of me to show up simply because--”

“I texted him earlier, it's fine,” Gavin said. Another small groan, the sound of him moving something over on his bureau. “Sorry, but....just go, okay? I'm fine.”

“Fine,” Nines said. “Then let me take your temperature.”

“Excuse me?”

“If your temperature is below a fever, I will leave. If it is above the recommended, I will stay here and keep an eye on you. If you need to go to the hospital--”

“Nines, fuck, I'm _fine_ , stop worrying so much!”

“Then open this door.”

A pregnant pause. “I can't.”

“Why? Is someone in there with you?”

“What? No! No, I-I just can't. I just...” Something else fell over, Gavin swearing under his breath and picking it up as well. “Look, can we talk about this later? I really need to--”

“Really need to _what_ , Reed? My patience is wearing thin.”

“Oh my fucking _God_ , Nines!” The door to the bedroom slammed open and Gavin stood naked except for some simple grey boxer briefs and...his collar. It was pressed snug to his neck, the light a steady blue. Gavin's arms were crossed but he looked terrible. A thin layer of sweat shined from his body, the man's cheeks flustered a pink. His hair was damp and brushed back though Nines couldn't be sure if it was from the water of the shower, his sweat, or both. Nines opened his mouth to speak before pausing, looking downwards at the obvious half-hard erection hidden beneath the waistband of Gavin's underwear.

“You refused to open the door because you wanted to masturbate?” Nines asked incredulously. Gavin sighed, rolling his eyes.

“No. I refused to open the door because I didn't think my android had to be told the aspect of 'personal space'.”

“Then you should have just opened it.”

Gavin ran his forearm along his forehead and sighed, falling back onto the bed with a dramatic flop of his ass. He clapped his hands together and looked up at Nines, grimacing, teeth glinting in the low light. “What do you want me to say, sweetheart? 'Hey, I had to come home early because I'm about to fucking rut'? I don't think so.”

Nines paused. Not what he was expecting to hear although everything did check out. Gavin was acting strange, only Hank and Tina seemed to know, though Hank had presumably dealt with the same thing in his youth and Tina, being human, presumably knew when Gavin would start acting this way. A quick search online only lead to many articles around animals and nothing too distinct regarding werewolves.

“You gonna stare or leave so I can handle this?”

“The internet suggests that a heat or rut can dissipate quicker upon sexual acts of--”

“Yeah, well, unless you're secretly a werewolf android, normal sex ain't gonna cut it, alright? It just makes it worse and it's already annoying me.”

A quick scan revealed that Gavin's testosterone levels had spiked briefly and it was obvious what he was doing in the bedroom: scratching an itch. If normal sex wouldn't help, he wondered what masturbation and toys would do. Nines frowned. There was an 18% chance that it would solve things. Gavin snorted, his face illuminating up in gold and it took Nines a moment to realize his LED had changed the same color, making the collar respond in turn.

“Fine. But I expect you to text me before you go to sleep, is that fair?”

“Yeah, yeah, just gimme a little bit, ok?” Gavin asked, leaning forward for a kiss before jolting back as if he had been burned before their lips could even touch. “Uhm...better not. Sorry.” he murmured, turning his back from Nines before heading back to the bed and jostling some blankets aside, exposing a damp dildo and a bottle of lube. Nines nodded.

“No matter. Please feel better, Gavin, you know where to find me.” he shut the door and paused, waiting until he heard a soft gasp and the creak of the bed. Sliding back into his coat, he quickly fed and watered the cat, placing a kiss on her furry head and heading towards the door. Thinking momentarily, he decided Gavin wouldn't mind if he took the car and made his way to the driveway where it beeped and unlocked, letting him inside where he backed out of the driveway and turned down the street towards his brother's home.

 

 

Connor was the one who opened the door, using his knees to push Sumo out of the way, the big beast happy that his 'second Connor' had come to play and making a scrabbling dash for a very dirty tennis ball to be thrown for him. He hung up his coat and slid his shoes off, making his way towards the middle of the living room. Hank looked up from a newspaper, his reading glasses perched on the edge of his nose and he grimaced, wrinkling his nose and scowling at Nines.

“Christ, you reek.” he murmured, rubbing his nose dramatically as Connor sighed, hands on his hips.

“We have a guest, Hank, please don't be rude. He smells just fine.” Connor defended, looking between his brother and Hank, who simply scoffed and put down his newspaper as Sumo bounded to his master's lap, wagging lazily with a slobber-covered tennis ball in his mouth.

“I wasn't being rude, he stinks like Gavin _and_ his 'problem' and it took me by surprise and now my house is gonna stink.”

Nines put his hand up to stop Connor from saying anything else and simply thanked Hank for allowing him to stay over on short notice.

“It was not my intention for an impromptu sleepover, but I appreciate your allowing me to stay the night. I would like to make it up to you both.”

Hank opened and shut his mouth, fingers scratching behind Sumo's ears and he pursed his lips. “That's...the issue. He didn't talk to you, did he?”

“Not really, he was more preoccupied getting me out of the house.”

Hank laughed, shaking his shaggy head. “Well, I'm not surprised. You're probably here for a week, give or take a few days.”

“He said--”

“Yeah, well, it's Gavin Fucking Reed, I don't expect anything less from him. Was probably too wound up to think. A heat can last a week, sometimes more, sometimes less. If you need anything, let me know, otherwise you're stuck here so...make yourself comfortable. And take a bath, Christ.” he said, hiding his smile behind Sumo's insistent muzzle nudging into his neck.

“I see,” Nines replied, frowning. “Please excuse me while I go bathe.”

 

 

 

Nines showered, as much as an android could, using a gentle body wash and simply lathering his body quickly before drying and dressing in some spare clothes Connor allowed him, the others being washed. He didn't seem to think he smelled _that_ badly but then again, he didn't have a wolf's nose. He spent the rest of his night entertaining Connor with chess and helping Hank clean the kitchen by lifting up the appliances effortlessly while Connor darted under with a broom and dustpan.

True to his word, Gavin texted, though it was done almost frantically, using words and emojis he normally wouldn't otherwise. He told Nines he was fine, he was going to bed, and that he loved him and was sorry.

He didn't show up to work. It wasn't entirely unexpected, but Nines somehow felt a sad pang in his chest when the usually loud seat was empty, tucked in neatly against the desk. Fowler had allowed him some time off due to 'circumstances'. Tina, however, kept Nines busy the rest of the day, following him around and talking to him, asking him questions. She was respecting him but also keeping his mind off of things and he was thankful for the distraction. A delicate balance only she could manage and managed well.

“So, how was it?” she asked in the break room, currently munching on some sort of salad, a can of soda beside her popping gently. Nines cocked his head and she rolled her eyes, “The sex. How was it?”

“Oh.” He frowned. “I am staying at Anderson's for the week.”

“What!?” she groaned, stabbing some greens with an aggressive air. “Come on, you can't tell me you weren't the least bit interested.”

“I am to an extent. However, he told me it would be worse if I partook and I would rather not have him take any more time out of work if it was not deemed necessary.”

“Sure, sure, but...wow. Do yourself a favor and look up some werewolf on android porn, that shit is crazy. And this is coming from a lesbian.”

“Why?” Nines asked. Tina chewed for a minute, washed down her bite with her lemon-lime drink. “Because, like, werewolves get REALLY freaky. I mean, Gavin's probably not the same guy you know and love right now. You could have a really aggressive top or a really needy bottom at home. And god, don't get me started on their stamina. Even the one pump chumps can last an hour. It's crazy what all that does to your body,” she said, blocking her words with another big bite of lettuce and dressing.

Nines didn't personally care about topping or bottoming; it was a thing humans were obsessed with. But he truly wondered what Tina meant. A heat messed with hormones and even at work Gavin was acting bizarrely. He wondered what it could mean for their relationship if Nines was allowed to sleep with him during this time. He had done research on wolves and knew that they mated for life, that the females would essentially shack up with their mate for days on end during heats, breaking only to eat, drink, groom or sleep. Would Gavin be relatively the same or were werewolves less exact in that science?

“I suppose...we do have interchangeable genitalia. Perhaps the markets have some sort of canine add-ons or modifications to assist.”

“Woah, didn't think you were okay with getting that _freaky_ , Nines.”

“You just suggested it, Ms. Chen. Besides, taking care of Gavin's needs have become my priority since we started becoming intimate, it is selfish of me to leave him to his own devices when he needs some assistance.”

Tina finished her salad, poking the side of her Tupperware container with a growing grin. She knew Nines to be a good guy and even though it was strange to her, being 'weird' was probably just something new to an android, not having to deal with being embarrassed or 'societal norms'. “Well, androids get all sorts of cool attachments, but I'll let you in one a little secret. There's this app...”

 

 

 

It wasn't until the third day that Nines had realized he would most likely need to head home. There was an important maintenance kit object he needed that Connor didn't have and rather than drive to two hours to Cyberlife, he presumed the eighteen minute drive back home would be the wisest decision. If he came in and left quickly, he wouldn't be disturbing Gavin and could probably leave unhindered. He glanced down at the two boxes in his hands and sighed. Perhaps if he were fast and quiet enough he could slip in and out before he was noticed.

However, the fates that be weren't on his side, and stepping into the house, he heard the screaming of Boo, the fragrant scent of her litterbox too much to ignore. He sighed, quickly scooping and refilling the litter and aiming to give her fresh food and water when he heard the doorknob open to the bedroom and gentle footsteps followed by deep breaths. Leaning against the doorway was Gavin, holding a glass that held water minutes ago.

He looked terrible. Flustered skin, clammy and slick with sweat, his hair tossed haphazardly back or flopping across his vision, eyes more shadowed and baggy than usual. He simply watched Nines for a moment with unfocused, grey eyes and a parted mouth he was breathing heavily from. Panting. Nines didn't need to look down to know he was on trembling legs and needing the door to stand. Had he slept or eaten at all? Had Nines not known any better, he'd assume Gavin was sick with a bad flu and not in heat instead. Gavin was only wearing some baggy pajama pants, patches of sweat on the legs here and there, strings dangling limply as he walked.

“I was simply grabbing a maintenance tool but the litterbox was full so I--”

“I missed you,” Gavin murmured, heading to the sink to refill his water and running his hands under the tap to wipe down his face, though it did little to stop the sweat from forming. A quick scan read his temperature at 100.2F, a little hotter than his regular temperature but not quite fever level. His heart was beating quicker as well though probably not a cause for concern.

Taking the dripping glass from the tap, Gavin downed it all in a few sips, getting more on his own body and the floor than inside of himself but an attempt was made. He gasped, wiping his mouth and putting the glass on the counter before turning to lean against the sink, eyeing Nines up and down less than subtly.

“You reek,” he said softly. Nines just shook his head.

“Everybody tells me this. I can't bathe every single day or else my composition will be compromised. You'll just have to live with my scent smelling of the Lieutenant and his dog.”

“Mm.” Gavin didn't appear to be listening, even ignoring the cat screaming and curling around his legs for attention. “I missed you.” he repeated, rubbing his forearm against his forehead and brushing some strands of hair back. “You should stay here tonight, I don't wanna be alone again.”

“You told me to stay at the Lieutenant's for the week until your heat dissipated.”

“Yeah, well, what if I lied?”

“That's unlike you if so.”

Gavin took a few steps towards Nines and just held him in a loose hug, rubbing his cheek along the soft fabric of Nines' white jacket with a small croon. Nines hesitated, a hovering hand gently placing itself on Gavin's overheated back, making the man shiver beneath his touch.

“Feels good,” Gavin murmured, practically burying his face into the jacket as he came closer, tightening his grip on Nines. It was then Nines realized Gavin was keeping him from leaving, holding him from the next two feet to the house's front door. It would be easy to remove his arms, to slide past and just slip out the door and leave in the car. He had four days left roughly, after all. Gavin made it three, meaning he had another three or four to relieve his body of the affliction.

“I'm tired,” Gavin muffled into the coat, rubbing his cheek against it as if it were no more than a pillow and he was getting comfortable. He did sound tired, his voice hoarse and raspy, yet deep and sultry, thick as honey with all the sting.

“You should rest, then. I can have food delivered to you later after you wake up, and--”

“No, I want to take a nap with you,” he murmured, fists tightening on the jacket.

“Gavin, you know that's unwise.”

“It's not, it's not...” he spoke, craning his head upwards to gently kiss at Nines' clavicles. “Just a small nap with me and then you can go.”

“Gavin, you need to rest without me. I have work to finish.”

“Please?” he asked, running his bottom lip across Nines' neck. “Baby, c'mon, it'll be ok. Please.”

“You aren't even fully coherent right now, Gavin, I can't. You managed this for years without me and I assure you you can keep doing it. You have only a few days left to endure this and I know you're not so weak as to succumb to your basic cravings.”

Gavin just blinked, his trembling limbs making him drunkenly sway on his feet for a moment before he glanced up and gave him another gentle kiss on the lips. “C'mon, Nines.”

“Gavin,” he sighed, gently pushing the smaller man away though Gavin was practically dead-weighting, limbs locked and pushing back against the android. “Look at yourself. I am in no condition to be arguing you about this and neither are you. My decision is final: you're to go to bed and I will return in a few days when your heat has ended.”

“Don't wanna,” he murmured, magnetized to the android's side and holding on to his arm as a trophy wife would to her husband. His eyes were hooded with desire, lips parted just so, enough for Nines to catch a glimpse of those fangs he adored peering behind Gavin's lower lips. Gavin made a small noise in the back of his throat and ran his fingertips up Nines' sleeve, nestling his forehead against the firmness of the android's biceps. “Wanna take care of _you_ , and I wanna take care of _me_.”

“This is unbecoming of you, Gavin. You can't even properly ask me for assistance, can you?”

He didn't reply; instead, Nines felt Gavin's insistent hardness against his thigh, grinding slowly into the solid form of him. Nines sighed, tilting Gavin's head up to place a kiss on his forehead. Nines blinked down tenderly at Gavin and just clicked his tongue, running his thumb across the man's lower lip and seeing those sharp teeth on display.

“I bet you haven't realized your eyes changed colors, did you, my love?”

“Don't care,” Gavin mumbled, eyes locking to Nines' lips. “I just want you in our bed with me.”

“That so?” Nines tsked, looking towards the box he left by the doorway. He did have the assets for it, it wouldn't be that difficult to simply clip on the attachments, download the programs, and let Gavin relieve himself. There was the chance that the attachments would only exacerbate the heat and make things worse for Gavin but glancing at the man, barely able to stand and eyes distance with lust, he found that hard to believe.

“I want you to eat something and then perhaps I'll consider...taking a nap.”

“Can't eat,” Gavin grumbled, grinding harder against Nines and panting softly against his jacket sleeve. “I'm not hungry, baby, I just want to sleep with you.”

“See, you did it again. You don't want to take a nap and I know you don't. You and I both know I shouldn't be here and yet you keep insisting. I know you have common sense lingering in you somewhere.”

With a growl, Gavin shoved, Nines' back hitting the wall beside the door with enough force to knock the small key rack off the wall and sending the house and car keys skidding across the floor. Gavin had an arm holding each of Nines' own, pinning him to the wall and pressing a knee between the android's legs. Gavin was already nibbling hard along Nines' neck, a soft growl peppering every kiss and bite. It was then, with Gavin's breath warming the holoskin of his neck, did he realize that something was off with his scent. It was stronger, less bitter and more decadent. A mixture of sandalwood, rugged leather, sweat, faint tinges of coffee and citrus and oh-so-Gavin. Thick, mingling in the air, practically making Nines' nose itch. He had a sense of smell, probably no better than an average human's, but the smell he could scent right now was _strong_ , overwhelming.

“I don't fucking care, sweetheart, I need you. I need _this_ \--”

His hands gripped downwards and cradled Nines' mound, the plastic, smooth surface tingling under the man's touch. Gavin's grip was firmer than he would have liked but he didn't need to understand anything but the man's desperation fueling his every movement. They took turns in the relationship leading the other around, taking “roles' in the bedroom, but this? There was no possible way Nines was going to rebel; Gavin was in absolute control, spurred on by nothing but his own lust and desperate need for release.

“You want this just as bad as I do, baby, I know you do. That day you walked in on me, your little light?” he gently grazed the LED with his fingertip, “Was glowing a brighter yellow than my eyes _ever_ could. You don't need your fucking maintenance tool, do you? You came back to check on me and now you're making excuses so you have a reason to leave. I'm right here, baby, I want you so _badly._ ” He punctuated his sentence with another firm grind, another animalistic growl stampeding in the back of his throat. “God, baby, please, I just-I wanna wreck you. I wanna fucking lose _control_.”

A singe of electricity raced down Nines' spine at the thought. He had seen Gavin's werewolf form many a times, felt its sturdy weight across him as they laid or cuddled on the couch, as Nines sometimes had to literally pick Gavin up from the woods and bring him back to the car, too weak to even shift back to human. Tina's words raced back into his mind and he hesitated, jolted to life by another firm nip on his neck that made the skin of his chassis recede momentarily, the icy blue mark left behind fading away.

He supposed he was strong enough to withstand any accidental damages. A bite or a claw could probably do some damage but not enough to consider emergency repairs. He glanced down at Gavin, still grinding and nipping away, but the usual stubble had almost doubled its growth in that short time. He was holding back the change but for how long? Nines supposed his being here was only making it harder and harder for Gavin to remain in control of his humanity.

“Alright,” Nines spoke softly. “Give me five minutes. Drink some more water and meet me in the bedroom.”

Gavin moaned, taking everything in him to pry away from his gorgeous android. He did as he was told, drinking a little bit more water, heading to the bathroom to go before quickly scurrying away to the bedroom. The bed creaked under the man's weight and Nines sighed, heading to the fridge for a thirium pack while he fumbled with the package and the three objects within. He would only be needing two for tonight. He sucked on the plastic package of his thirium while installing one of the parts, the other clicking into the front of his throat quickly. The other was installing, its stark white contrast against his peach complexion jarring but not unexpected. The software would take some time but he hoped they had that.

Sealing up the box and shoving it under the sink, he fumbled around for something else that rattled and clanked around underneath the cabinets, making Gavin call his name, needy and distant. Impatient. Nines rolled his blue eyes and got back up with what he wanted, returning to the bedroom as Gavin groaned.

The man was undressed, grinding against a bundle of blankets and panting through his mouth. It was the middle of his heat, Nines assumed it was strongest now than it was a few days ago. Gavin didn't seem at all embarrassed, instead looking over at Nines with lazy, yellow eyes and continuously thrusting his hips into the blankets. It smelled thickly of sex in the bedroom and Nines glanced over at the wastebasket full of used tissues and condoms, the suspect of most of it.

“I got something for you,” Nines said, dropping the objects in his hands on the floor. One of them was a leash, a thick, black studded one. The other was a caged muzzle for XL breeds. Nines reached for the collar behind him, the one he was subjected to wear. “I will assist you only if you wear this. I cannot have you lose control as much as you want to. I don't care if you transform, but this is for both of our safeties. Do you understand?”

Gavin opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a full body shudder that rippled the muscles down his back. He muffled his whimper into the blankets, nodding slightly. Satisfied, Nines walked over and locked the collar in place, the thing glowing white a few times before settling on the blue of his LED. “Good boy.”

Gavin bucked hard at that, his hips leaving the blankets enough for Nines to see a thick, sticky trail of precum on the blankets, soaked beneath his hips. Nines leaned forward, swiping the strand and sticking his fingers in his mouth. The usual forensic file popped up, stating it was Gavin's—naturally--but there was something else about it. It wasn't as bleachy and bitter as before. It was more mild, the same acrid taste there was softened as if it were nothing but lube. He wondered if it was the genetic makeup of being both wolf and man or perhaps his own pre changed depending on his heats. A question for later, when Gavin wasn't desperately fucking his own blankets.

“Come here,” Nines said and Gavin did as he was told...sort of. He moved a little to the left towards Nines before collapsing back into a thrusting heap. Nines paid it no mind, instead opting to slide the muzzle across Gavin's head and clipping it on tightly. Gavin growled, pissed he had to wear it but perhaps feeling a bit frisky. The basket's front hung off of his mouth, a simple lock on the side would hold it to the muzzle's straps when the time came. Behind the collar, Nines pulled out metal ring and clipped the leash on, coiling it in his fists.

“As I was saying, I purchased something for you. It was on Tina's suggestion, so please do not think too much in to it.”

Nines began to undo his buttons, gently unclasping the high-necked collar around his throat. He placed his jacket on a hook behind the door, sliding his turtleneck on it as well before working on his shoes and socks. Standing in just his jeans, he walked closer to the edge of the bed and motioned for Gavin. The man did as he was told this time, frantically fumbling and trying to undo the zipper and button. Nines had to assist, the man practically in tears from the frustration of his failing limbs.

Nines shimmied gently out of his jeans, hooking his fingers into his simple boxers and sliding them down. Gavin's eyes glanced over at Nines' kendoll-like mound questioningly before the skin seared away in a flash of silver and returned in a wave of peach. Before the mod even had time to finish forming, Gavin grabbed at Nines desperately and nuzzled the size of his head against the spot below Nines' navel.

“Fuck...” Gavin growled, watching as the lips of a vagina formed in the blink of an eye.

“I assumed that you would prefer to 'top' this time around, considering--”

“God, fuck, you're gorgeous.” Gavin pulled Nines closer and nudged the muzzle's basket aside, lapping hungrily at the glistening folds. Nines balked, holding on to the mattress. They had never experimented with genitals before and the feeling was overwhelming, he hadn't expected to feel so weak from something as simple as a few licks. Gavin's hands were firm and gripped his hips with a pinch and it took a quick glance to see black, sharp claws nestled into his flesh. Gavin was quivering, tongue swirling around the clit, digging deep into the folds and slurping noisily as he sucked.

“Let me lay down first, my love,” Nines said quietly, shimmying slowly onto the bed. Gavin didn't let up, following him and still trying to taste as he fought to get access to Nines' constantly moving body. Nines sighed, propping his body up with some pillows and widening his muscular thighs. “Impatient, are we?”

Gavin didn't answer, his claws peeling back the lips to give himself better access. Nines moaned, covering his mouth with a trembling hand. He wasn't sure if Gavin had had practice in this, the man's heat was fueling his movements, or Nines was simply overwhelmed with new genitalia. Either way, he didn't mind; it's not like Gavin had the mentality right now to make fun of how sensitive he was.

“Go ahead, Gavin,” Nines cooed, gently scratching at the forming beard, “You want to lose control? So do it.”

More ripples roiled under Gavin's flesh and his claws dug into the thickness of Nines' thighs, dragging the man closer to his mouth. Nines was convinced Gavin's eyes were glowing bright enough to illuminate the room. Between the loud, lewd sounds of Gavin suckling, licking and slurping, Nines could hear satisfied growls, the bed creaking lightly as the werewolf ground his hips against the blankets. Insatiable. Starving for any sort of pleasure.

“Such a good boy,” Nines crooned, feeling the jolt of electricity every time Gavin's tongue circled that little pink nub. The claws dug in deeper and a faint tinge of thirium cut through the scent of Gavin's heat and Nines' own sopping folds. With a snarl, Gavin sat up, pulling Nines' body with him. Nines fell back onto his shoulders, his thighs being cradled by Gavin's head. With a muscular forearm, Gavin held tight to Nines' hips, draped just below the navel. Beneath Nines' ass, Gavin's free hand pumped lazily at his own drooling cock.

“G-Gavin!”

“Shut up,” Gavin murmured, giving Nines a dramatic lick and showing off those fangs enclosed by his tongue, now almost too large for the man's human mouth. “You did this for me, babe, and I'm gonna make you feel so _good_ , just for me. You're gonna--” he paused, a full body tremor running down his body and he winced, groaning almost painfully.

“Are you--?”

“Nngh, fuck.” he released the hand on his own cock and instead smoothed it down Nines' body, feeling his palm rub down those abs, grazing at soft flesh. His tongue lavished lazily over Nines' lips, delicately teasing the sensitive flesh there, more licking than aiming for pleasure. A gentle nip of his fangs against the inside of Nines' thighs and Gavin slumped, Nines thighs still resting on his shoulders. This time, Nines felt the shudder run through Gavin's body beneath his own legs, the man whimpering pitifully. He was fisting the blankets with one hand, the other on Nines' belly trembling hard. He recognized it in an instant and slipped his legs from Gavin's shoulders, instead pulling the man towards him to rest along his chest.

“You told me you wanted to lose control, my love,” Nines said softly, grinding his hips delicately against Gavin's own, running his fingertips in soothing circles along the man's muscular back, feeling the tiny hairs there growing coarse by the second. “What if I told you that I came here specifically for that reason?”

“I'd say...you're a load...of shit.” Gavin breathed each few words through grit teeth. He was holding himself up with his elbows but his trembling still remained. Nines gently nipped along the man's ear with a smile, the metallic 'thwip' of his own sharp teeth pushing out across his blunter human ones. An interrogation enhancement normally, now being used for pleasure. Gavin shuddered again though this time it was a full body shiver. Nines continued nipping and pinching the skin along Gavin's neck, the rough moans rumbling deep in the room from the werewolf on top of him.

“Should be soon,” Nines whispered softly, licking along the flesh he was abusing. Gavin tilted his head out of Nines' range to ask what he was referring to but it seemed he had no need: his body instantly locked in place, eyes wide.

“What...what the fuck did you _do_?” he asked in a small panic, realization hitting him in the gut like a strong kick.

Nines' arms held the man firmly on top of him, hips still grinding lovingly sweet. “I told you I wanted to help you. Just relax, just _breathe_.”

Gavin thrashed, trying to pull free on shaking limbs. “You bought fucking _pheromones_?!”

“You were down there, how did you not notice?”

Gavin swallowed hard repeatedly, eyes flicking between Nines' own frantically. He was desperately trying to get free and get loose from the android's arms bracketing him, holding him down. The more he thrashed, the stronger the scent got and he was realizing he was breathing deeper, inhaling harder, practically tasting the scent of a female's heat. This fucking android was going to kill him.

“Nines, you can't fucking _do_ that, it'll--!”

“I know.” The android spoke, running a hand across Gavin's cheek and reveling in the growth of his beard. Smooth, yet prickly. “You were always afraid of impregnating a female and being with another male doesn't satisfy the urges. It's why you continuously push me away, isn't it? I did the research. I'm ready to make that compromise if it'll help you.”

Nines pulled Gavin's face towards him and saw the conflict clear as day. Even in the dim light of the bedroom, he noticed the faint, yellow-white glow in Gavin's wide pupils, the way he was salivating more than usual. The fear of what could happen. Gavin had been muttering words in his lust-addled state in the kitchen but now it was obvious he didn't truly mean them. But the damage was done and here Nines was, beneath him and needy, leaking the scent of a female in heat and letting Gavin top, replacing his own genitalia for Gavin's insistent need.

“You are my husband, Gavin. We're in this together. I love and trust you and I need you to do the same for me. Can you?”

Gavin swallowed repeatedly, a faint whine bubbling in his throat, but he managed a pitiful nod and rest his forehead against Nines' chest, heaving. There may as well be an earthquake in Detroit from the way the bed was vibrating. There was a loud click of teeth and suddenly a pressure at Nines' entrance, the smooth head of Gavin's cock pressing against it, sliding against the slick.

“You're fucking perfect, kitten, you know that?” Gavin murmured, nudging in an inch. Nines just breathed out a laugh, scratching his nails down Gavin's hairline on the back of his neck.

“No. But I appreciate you reminding me,” he stated, squeezing down on Gavin's dick as he tried to enter further, getting a deep, throaty growl from the man.

“You keep that shit up and I'll put this muzzle on _you_ instead.”

Nines hummed, allowing the man to bottom out, feeling the graze of chestnut curls against his hips. Gavin wasted no time in adjusting his footing on the bed, nuzzling into Nines' throat and nibbling down while he grabbed the man's legs and threw them over his back. Nines took the hint, pulling Gavin closer with his legs and feeling the first thrust. Another growl, another swear, and Gavin bit down, his teeth denting into the metallic skin beneath Nines' holoflesh. Nines grunted, his sensors indicating him being attacked and he shoved them away.

“Fuck,” Gavin whispered, thrusting faster, digging deeper, nudging against the tight walls of Nines' innards. Every thrust inwards, Nines could feel the man's heartbeat making his cock pulse, throbbing within his walls. Nines glanced at his download, adjusting the pheromone output a little higher. It only took a scant few seconds before it kicked in, Gavin sliding his arms underneath Nines and fucking away with all the power he could muster. It was then that Nines was thankful Gavin owned a small home; the headboard was smacking against the wall with such force he was surprised the wall was unyielding.

“Good boy,” Nines murmured, wrapping his arms around Gavin's neck, each drag of Gavin's cock within him sending blinding pulses of electricity throughout his circuits. Maybe it was the pheromones, maybe it was the thrill of being dominated by a monster, Nines was unsure. He couldn't see Gavin's face, still buried deeply into the crook of his neck, but he could hear and feel every hot puff of air, every small growl threatening to spill out of the man's throat. Nines' legs locked tighter, pulling Gavin impossibly close.

Gavin halted movement at once, gasping. Nines turned his head enough to see the man's mouth was open, a thin strand of drool reaching down to the pillow, glistening from sharp white fangs. The quivering was nonstop now and if Nines wasn't concerned about the man's fever, he would chalk it up to being cold.

“God, wait,” Gavin managed finally, wiping his forehead and frowning. “I-I can't hang on if you keep doing that.”

“Need I remind you that you needn't 'hang on', Gavin. I want you to take care of yourself.”

“Yeah, but--”

“None of that.” Nines kissed the side of his head, running his fingers across the cold metal of the collar. “If you keep holding it back, you're only going to hurt yourself, you and I both know that, sweetheart. I really don't want to have to force the shift for you.” His LED flicked yellow momentarily, the collar following suit. The microchip within Gavin warmed his neck and he frowned, slapping a hand over it.

“...are you sure? I've never...I mean, I don't know if I'll still be me.”

“Then I'll use the muzzle and leash, you know this. I promise I'll be safe, Gavin. I'm made of the strongest metals mankind has ever produced, I'm pretty sure I can protect myself from a giant dog.” Gavin laughed but his heart wasn't in it, giving a little nod.

“I love you, Nines.”

“I love you too.”

The tension in the room was akin to a bowstring being pulled and released. It happened all at once, too fast yet moving in slow motion. He half considered sliding the muzzle on and clasping it shut but now wasn't the time. Gavin was losing control, his instincts were fighting his common sense and winning. He lurched forward, resting his body on the bed as he limbs failed him. He was whining, clenching his eyes shut and baring his teeth in pain, but it did nothing to stop the tremors, the dull snap and grind of his bones moving, separating and reforming.

Nines was running his fingers down the man's back in soothing circles and while not inherently helping, he knew Gavin would be thankful for the attempt to make him feel better. Maybe. Right now, he was too busy thrashing on his side, his legs thickening and toes swelling to wicked curves. Nines had seen the transformation dozens of times but was fascinated with each new change. They were never the same. Sometimes, the change would be quick, other times slow. Sometimes starting at the head, sometimes ending. Watching the shift of muscle and the sprouting of fur was therapeutic for him, though he knew Gavin couldn't say the same.

He waited it out with the man, feeling the flesh beneath his fingers grow coarse, strands upon strands of fur growing underneath his palm, the dark brown-and-black fur tickling the sensors along his fingertips. Gavin's whimpers and wails turned guttural and deep, agony reverberating in the room. Still Nines remained, speaking softly and petting Gavin as the man thrashed and shifted, spraying blood from his mouth and nose until at last, the beast emerged and slumped to the bed beside him in a panting heap.

Nines leaned over, kissing the beast's black, silky nose and running fingertips up and down his forehead, rubbing those new triangular ears as Gavin heaved and recovered from the shift. Despite the pain, it didn't take but a minute for the redness between the man's legs to emerge, the black nose twitching. Nines gave him another few scratches in the thickness of his mane before smiling at the beast beside him.

“You still have a job to finish,” he murmured, grabbing Gavin's large paw and pressing it to the wetness between his legs. The ears perked up, the nose twitching, eyes looking between Nines and his paw quickly before grunting, hoisting his large frame up and giving a quick few licks to Nines' neck and chest. Gavin sniffed at the bed and then looked at Nines expectantly.

“What would you like?” Nines asked. Gavin twisted his head, sniffing against at the bed.

“Rerrree.” he growled, snuffling, lifting a paw and pointing with his index “finger”, twisting. Nines blinked, LED flickering yellow briefly before he nodded. He got up to sit on his knees, turning and twisting his body so he was standing on all fours, giving his rump a small wiggle as he did so. He looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

“Like this?”

The wolf's head nodded, tongue licking up the crevice of Nines' spine, soft snuffling and growls as he did so. Nines got an alert in his sensors stating that the pheromones were running out and he bit the side of his cheek. He supposed it didn't matter now, he was already on all fours with his husband beside him, getting back into the role of things. This was never something they attempted or thought about and Nines wondered why. This was an integral part of Gavin's personality, of his psyche, and they ignored it for what? Safety? Normalcy?

He shivered, feeling the soft furs of Gavin's chin run up his spine, the cold collar making his sensors itch. Those muscular, human-like arms bracketed Nines, surrounded him, firm thighs following suit. He felt the air move and realized Gavin's tail must have been wagging.

“Well?” Nines asked, feeling the cold nose digging through the hair on his scalp, sniffing and sending strands flying. Gavin whimpered, the noise high-pitched and shrill. Adjusting his arms, Nines arched his back and wriggled his hips, ass grinding along the furry belly of Gavin, who instantly jolted and snapped his teeth.

“I will reconsider.” Nines threatened. Gavin sorted a loud puff of air, nipping Nines' ear a bit too roughly before clambering on with clumsy limbs. It took a bit of finagling and manhandling, but eventually, Nines managed to aim the point of the canine cock at his entrance and _pushed_. The reaction was instant; Gavin snarled, stepping forward and burying himself another inch or two inside with a sharp whine. Nines gasped, the sudden intrusion making him lose his balance and his sensors indicating that something was 'correct'”.

They didn't quite sell werewolf genitalia on the market but they did sell mods as close as they could go. The vagina he had purchased was human but the internals were built for large loads and the strange shape of a knot. As if reading his mind, Gavin shuddered above him, giving a small thrust and burying himself deeper. Nines felt full. It wasn't that Gavin was small in human form, but being given a thicker cock and feeling the firmness inside him, Nines couldn't help but feel stuffed. An arm wrapped around his midsection and Gavin pressed his final inches inside of him, a hard firmness jamming against his hips.

“Is this what you wanted, my love?” Nines asked. Gavin didn't reply, instead opting to run his furry head against Nines' neck and lick his own jowls. Nines breathed out a laugh, almost falling forward as Gavin's hips began to work. Every inch of him was being pleasured, feeling the hard drag against his innards, every rough thrust pulling more liquid from Nines' lips. He dropped his head in a groan, feeling the ever-firm presence of the knot slamming at his entrance, the slap of Gavin's large balls running up to strike his clit.

Side-eyeing Gavin, he noticed the man-wolf's muzzle wrinkled in a snarl, breathing harshly through clenched fangs. Every nerve was singed, sending electric pulses to every finger and toe Nines had, his own mouth open in relentless pants. It was agony and pleasure all in one. If Gavin wasn't holding him up he was concerned he'd have collapsed into the bed, the whir of his thirium pump only just audible behind the slam of the headboard.

“Grrr...d” Gavin managed, desperately attempting his ludicrous dirty talk even without lips. Nines hid a small smile and nodded.

“You're good too, kitten.”

A large paw pressed to the back of Nines' neck and forced him down to the pillow, his ass erected in the air. The change in pose made them both moan, Nines' deep and husky, Gavin's more high-pitched and keening. He leaned forward, his claws digging into the flesh of Nines' back and he began humping hard. Every pump was short and quick and Nines missed the deepness the cock once provided. However, the payoff was Gavin's fangs enclosed around his neck, claws digging in deep enough to hurt and send delicious jolts up his spine, the thickness scraping against every single nerve within him.

“Gav, easy, we got all night to--”

Nines yelped, mouth opening wider as Gavin buried deep, hard knot pressed to his entrance but unable to fit. The wolf was pumping harder, growing frantic, every breath heavy and deep in his barreled chest. Nines was on fire. Every synapse was firing, every alert and warning was being shoved to the side just to have another take its place. Agony. Blissful agony. He was trying to meet Gavin's thrusts and failing, managing only a small jerk back of his hips, the wet slap of skin on skin, the spray of his own slick matting Gavin's fur.

“I'm getting close, kitten, how about you?” Nines asked. The wolf nodded, punctuating the movement with another hard thrust that dragged Nines up the pillow. The brief cushion between the headboard and pillow, he feared, would do nothing against the raw power of every slam Gavin was meeting him with. Gavin placed both paw-like hands underneath Nines, leaning over him and slotting against his body like a puzzle piece, snapped together and perfect. Gavin's tail was tickling his left foot with every thrust, the soft fur dragging along the blankets.

“Good boy,” Nines crooned, muffled into the pillow, “Good boy.” Repeated like a mantra, Nines' eyes slid shut and he rode out the storm, muffling his moans and whimpers into the pillows and listened to the screech of the headboard, the pants and growls of his mate. He was clenching down around Gavin's cock with every thrust, squeezing him like a vice, his walls impossibly tight and snug around the thick veins. Nines' moans were growing in number and volume, he wouldn't last and the thought was comforting. Gavin's needs were biological and came before his own but now, being fucked into oblivion by the monster above him? He shivered. A state-of-the-art, high-end android being brought to ruin by a dog-man he shared a life with.

“Gav...” he was practically crawling away from the onslaught, everything in him singing. He was overheating, alerts and warning spamming his vision. If he didn't relax soon he'd be forced to shutdown and reboot. Gavin lifted an arm and dragged him back, stuffing Nines beneath himself as he gave his very best. Nines whimpered, his body being jostled firmly by every thrust until white shot across his vision. He could feel his body spasming, clamping down tightly on the cock enough to disable its movement. Gavin snarled, trying desperately to force it further, grasping Nines' chest with desperate paws. Nines craned his head back.

And howled.

He didn't recall doing so, the sound quiet and almost melancholic. But it was enough to make Gavin stop completely, ears erect and eyes wide, staring straight ahead. A click of teeth and Gavin fell back, lifting his hind legs into the air and giving a strangled howl of his own before fucking hard into Nines. Nines' howl ended, abruptly punched out of him when he felt the large knot push into him and swell. Nines clamped a hand over his mouth, feeling his voicebox warm, the tiny chip activating time and time again, forcing him to whimper, to howl again.

Gavin didn't seem to care, biting hard to Nines' neck and holding his chest tight with muscular arms. Every throb of his cock made his balls contract, pumping Nines' innards with thick ropes of cum. He had squeezed his eyes shut ages ago, fangs on display in a grimace. Every breath made his nostrils flair, legs quivering as he slowly placed them back to the bed. With a small whine, Gavin grabbed Nines and rolled them to their sides, Nines yelping from the overstimulation, Gavin growling as Nines clamped down around his emptying cock.

Gavin's rough tongue licked along Nines' neck slowly, his firm grip finally relenting and giving Nines a chance to breathe and cool down. Nines turned to try and roll into Gavin's arms but was stopped, the knot keeping him firmly in place and they both yelped from the pain of the knot keeping them together, pulled with a painful tug. Gavin all but yelped, shoving his hips forward enough to plunge it back in fully.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know,” Nines murmured. Gavin rolled his golden eyes and settled a paw on Nines' head, heavy pawpads running along the dark hair.

“How do you feel now?” Nines asked. Gavin sighed, ears falling back. The collar flashed red, Nines' LED falling suit. Nines hummed. “Still not enough for you? Impatient and insatiable. No wonder you have issues with this, Gavin.”

The wolf snarled, baring its fangs, though he looked more annoyed than upset. Between his legs, Nines was still being pumped full, lazily and slowly. The containment unit attached to the vagina was filling steadily to the brim, pushing against Nines' chassis in a firm bulge. He knew in canines it could take a while before the knot shrunk enough to slide loose, so he instead just remained on his side, turning his head to kiss Gavin's shoulder.

“Now you have no choice but to eat something after this,” he teased. The wolf whined, huffing, but gave a lopsided shrug. Nines lifted an arm back and rubbed along the wolf's scarred snout, making his way to its forehead where he roughed up the fur along Gavin's head. “I suppose...I'll have no choice but to stay here since this has already happened. I'll owe Anderson an apology as well as Sumo. I promised him we'd head to the park tonight when it cooled off.”

“Rrrsss.” Gavin managed, wrinkling his nose into a quiet snarl.

“Gross?! Gross is this...thing inside me. It's unnatural.” Nines replied, clamping down on the knot angrily. Gavin barked, a deep laugh, and rolled so Nines was underneath him again, looking into his eyes for a long while before pressing his furry head against to Nines' chest.

“You're welcome,” Nines replied, running his hands into Gavin's thick mane before yelping, feeling the cock within him move again.

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

Three days later and Gavin was back at work as if nothing had ever happened, already in a sour mood despite spending four days straight fucking, eating and sleeping. He entered the bullpen with Nines behind him, Gavin already scrolling on his phone and answering a text to an old friend. Nines made his way to his desk, noticing the Lieutenant and Connor hadn't arrived yet and decided to make Gavin a cup of coffee while their computers turned on.

He was in the middle of mixing in some milk and sugar when he was nudged by Tina. Nines simply gave her a small smile and washed the spoon off, dropping it into the sink.

“How is he doing?” she asked. Nines looked around briefly before showing her a small picture on his palm. She clamped a hand over her mouth and almost shrieked.

The picture was Nines, resting on Gavin's chest, the wolf fast asleep and an arm draped over his belly. Nines was giving the camera a peace sign, looking as uninterested as ever, the camera's edge cutting off right above where his genitals would be. Tossed on the bed were the blankets, the remnants of Gavin's muzzle, a leash and...

“No fucking way,” she whispered, eyes big in her head. She gaped, looking from Nines to the picture. “No fucking way!” she hissed, laughing. Right behind Gavin was a familiar face: Nines. Rather, an identical RK900 unit.

“Things got a bit out of hand and I had to enter stasis. I couldn't just leave him so I...may have required assistance.”

“Does he know?' she asked, hiding a smile behind two hands. Nines shook his head.

“No, but I think it's for the best. Though I wouldn't be surprised if that model shutdown after the things it had to witness...”

Tina laughed, doubled over and clutching her chest, muttering 'oh my gods' and 'what the shits' between her gasps of air. Nines shook his hand and dissipated the image as Gavin walked up, glowering.

“The fuck's taking you so long?” he asked, grabbing the cup. Nines said nothing, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

“Nothing, just telling Tina a joke.”

“Yeah, well, this job's a fuckin' joke. C'mon, we got a week's worth of shit to catch up on and I don't need Fowler up my ass.”

“No, I suppose you had enough of that.”

“Ex-fucking-scuse me?”

Nines simply smiled.

“Nothing, sweetheart.”  
  
  


 


End file.
